Alex
Alex is role-played by Valentin girl. About him He was first seen as a Guardian. He is a young boy, and one year older than Val. His hair is black, while his eyes are blue and has a slight muscular body. He is wearing a black sweater, dark blue jeans and brown shoes. When Val and Alex met, they both felt some kind of a connection. Alex is a sweet guy, polite, romantic, but the other side of him was working for Pitch. He wanted Val's heart to be broken and filled with darkness, so that he would have her as his black minion. But Pitch's plan failed, but Val's heart did end up broken. When Pitch had a plan and told it to his two helpers - Alex and Nazreen, they failed and he wanted to trap them inside his shadows. But Alex quickly ran and went back to the Guardians, begging them to help him. So they helped him with his problem and with that Alex stayed with the Guardians. But because of what he did to all of them he had to pay the price, so they made him be their personal maid. When Alex was with the Guardians, he never left them. Some days later, Symphony, Val and Jack were captured by Pitch and Nazreen in a exchange for Alex. But when the others were talking to each other, they came to Pitch and brought Alex with them, and a present for the two villains too. But when the exchange was complete, the two villains wouldn't give up the Three Brats. So, as they expected, the Guardians gave those two a present, as Alex went to the three hostages and let them go. When they all came back to North's home, they decide, that they should give Alex another try. Val was in with that choice, but she never forgot what he did to her, so she goes a bit back from Alex. But in her broken heart, there is still a part that she still loves Alex. And Alex has some feelings for her too. He has the same powers as Pitch, but he doesn't want to reveal them. He thinks that some evil spirits, like him, can change to good, so he is trying his best to be good. From his black powers, he can create things like Val and Sandy do. He lives now with Valentina and her brother Cupid in the Love Palace. But when he met his two one of a kind parents, he sometimes stay in the royal castle and sometimes by the farm. Alex 19.jpg Prince-Maker-Azaleas-Dolls.jpg Images.jpg|http://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=17142945 Images (6).jpg|http://sesshoumarustories.blogspot.si/2013_06_01_archive.html Images (4).jpg|https://www.pinterest.com/pin/402298179188856159/ Images (3).jpg|http://www.myth-weavers.com/showthread.php?t=306487 Images (1).jpg|http://www.wallpaperbase.org/anime-boy-red-hair-eyes-in-rain/ Alex.jpg|http://yuki-nyurmi.deviantart.com/ Alex 1.jpg|Alex when he was evil (Pitch's henchmen) Alex in his outfit.jpg Alex in his outfit 2.jpg alex normal.jpg|Alex as a normal human Alex -evil.jpg|Alex evil Alex as a maiden.jpg|Alex as a maid Relationships Jack Frost He is Alex's friend, because he understands him and he sometimes does some funny business to Bunny too. North He is like a father to him. He cares about him. Bunny Like Jack, Alex has fun with Bunny too. He mostly likes to prank on him. Tooth Val in her outfit.jpg|Val - Alex's girlfriend Dark sister in her outfit.jpg|Dark sister Symphony1.jpg|Symphony Eric 3.jpg|Eric Nova.jpg|Phoenix Rune.jpg|Rune with his vines Is like a little sister to him and he likes that. Sandy A quiet man, but he can do magnificent things with his Dreamsand. Sandy even taught Alex how to master his powers, but without showing the nightmares like Pitch. Valentina He has a crush on her, but he knows she will never love him, because he did something to her, and he is not proud of it. But the way these two look at each other, we can say, that they are still in love. Symphony Symphony is Alex's friend. He likes her, because she is very intelligent and can see the good in people. Pitch Alex was his henchman at the first time, but when he saw what the Guardians do, he decided to stay with them. Dark sister Val's sister frightens him, because she can transform into Val whenever she wants. Eric As the illusionist, Eric can do things, that no one have seen, and with that he 'takes' Val and hypnotize her, which isn't great for Alex. Phoenix As Phoenix has the most awesome powers and is his friend, Alex thinks he's a bit of himself, and he has his eyes on him, when it's on Val. Rune Rune was the King's and the Queen's main servant. He wanted to have the throne, when the King and Queen die. But his plans soon went down, because the Queen was pregnant and gave birth to a boy. The Royals gave the baby to the servant, that could take him to the nurse's. But he had a different plan. He wrapped the baby with some white sheets and put him in a basket, so no one could see him. For the plan to work, he went for a baby, that was already dead and placed it to a spot. Then he ran back to the two and told them, that the baby is dead. The two felt miserable to hear that, then the servant was pleased with himself. He then took the live baby to a poor farm family and left him there, while he went back to the castle. At one time, the servant was very terrified, when he saw a boy - that was the royal's son - came back to the castle as he told his past plan to them, by the help of a magic girl with her mirror. Then the guards threw him and locked him out of sight, when the Nightmare King came to him and made him his servant. Nazreen She and Alex were both servants to Pitch, in the past, but they both soon left him - Alex went to the Guardians and Nazreen went to Orick. They still have huge fights against each other. Lupita Alex finds her as a very interesting, curious and fun gal, and she is the only one that calls him Al. Addams Family He had visit them often when he was by Pitch, and stayed friends ever since. Transportation Motorbike Alex's motorbike (2).jpg|Alex riding his motorbike http://www.avto.goodfon.su/motorbike/wallpaper-sportivnyy-motocikl.html Alex's motorbike (1).jpg|http://u-wallpapers.blogspot.si/2010/10/motorbikes.html Alex can create from his powers, a black motorbike, that he rides on it, and it's his new transportation. He has two seats - one for him and for another person. The bike can go to 300 km/h. Quotes *(To Val, at the North Pole, when they were friends) I regret everything I've done to you in the past. I really do and I am sorry. *(When he was evil and was fighting against Symphony) You can't destroy my master. He is unstoppable. *(At the time, when he changed turns and was a Guardian. He said this to the Guardians) My apologies for what I've done. If you don't want me here, I will understand. *'Alex:' Val! Wait, please wait. Val: Alex I can't... Alex: I love you, Val. I always did. Val: No. You didn't love me always. You were tricking me into loving you, when you were working with Pitch... Alex: But now I'm not with him anymore. I didn't meant to hurt you. Really. * (Near Val's face, a hand approach to her. She looks up at the stranger, and it was Alex) Alex: I was wondering if, I can dance with you? Val:(Smiles and puts her hand on his hand) I will. (They started to dance) Alex: So... it's really a wonderful date. I mean day!' Val:' (Giggles) Yeah, it is. Alex: (Circling Val for one time) Yeah... So how do you feel this moment? Val: Great, you? Alex: Great too. Val... can I ask you a question? Val: Yeah, go ahead. Alex: What if we would move on? Val: '''Move on with what? '''Alex: With our lives. Our love. You and me. Val: Ammm... Alex: Come on Val. You can't be in the past, looking at it everyday... Think of the future, think of... Val: (Stops dancing) I'm... sorry Alex... but I just can't... (Goes away) Alex: Val. Val please stop. Val please. (Goes after her) * You are a liar, Phoenix! A very big liar! You want that Val is here, so that you can kiss her. Say it, Phoenix! Say the truth! Come on! - Alex with Phoenix fighting about Val. Alex's parents Foster parents In the past, when Alex was just a baby, he was given away by his real parents and was brought to a married couple, that were farmers and had no children. On that day, the couple found Alex in a picnic bag, on their door steps. He was covered by a white blanket. When the couple saw Alex, they brought him inside. They discovered something else, that was in Alex's 'bed,' it was a silver necklace that was below Alex and had on both sides a crown. They kept their secret and raised Alex as their own and were a happy family. When their son became big enough, they thought they can tell him the truth and can handle it. But on that same day, Alex ran away from his parents, when Pitch the Boogeyman found him and offered him powers and he accepted them. From that day, Alex's memory was erased, not knowing his foster parents anymore. But one day he and his friends went to Tooth's palace, to find the memories of his loving parents, that lead him back, to his foster parents. Royal parents After Alex met his foster and saw the necklace - that was a magical map - he went for the search of his real parents. As the 'map' confirms, that his parents are inside a royal castle, he goes in, but he had to come through the guards first. But his friends and Alex, as well, were captured by the guards, that took them all to the King and Queen. Alex told them the reason, for why he came here in the first place, but the royal lords, didn't accept his story, because they knew that their first born child had died in some hours, when he was born. Alex didn't quit and gives them the necklace. The lords were impressed, because they have the same necklaces in their castle. So they did a test for Alex. The guards brought the quarf - a magical ball - that can tell, if the person is royal, when a drop of his blood goes on the ball and it turns to blue - means, that he is royal or stays red- meaning, he isn't royal. After he did the test and founds, that is negative - not royal - they brought the royal helper and told him the story of Alex. The helper was confused, scared and eyes opened wide, because he was the one, who got rid of the baby. Telling the royals his little lies, the quarf, was changing and from the red color, it changed to blue - to a royal one. The helper suddenly told the truth about the baby and what he did - by Vevina's powers - and the King ordered the guards to take him, to the dungeon. As the truth was told the lords came towards Alex and hugged him. Alex saw in his mind, himself as a prince and when he told the reason to stay, to his friends, they all abandoned him. But Alex was on a test - go with your friends or be a prince. He decided to be with his friends, but he will come back to the castle, some time, after the Queen gave him golden pennies and he left his parents again. In the end, he apologizes to his friends and takes the golden pennies to his foster parents, because they need the money to buy a new house and have new stuff. Trivia * Alex's birthday is on 30th April. * His signature color is black. * When he is with children, he is cautious with his powers, so that he wouldn't give any nightmares to the children. * If he gets really angry, he losses his control over his powers as well his eyes start to have black color. * Alex doesn't sees himself as a Guardian, nor he doesn't know what kind of center he has or would have. He sometimes thinks, that it's better - like a punishment - because he was lying to his friends at the beginning, when he was working for Pitch. * Alex's foster parents had the name Chill. * As Alex was a maid in the past - for lying and tricking his friends - he was very good at it, even in visual state. *In his memories, he sees himself as a little boy (age 12) with his Foster parents. * He was a servant to Pitch, till he was 119 years old (Guardian age). * (In the past) His weapons were (from black sand): swords, shields, etc. Nowadays, he doesn't use his powers very often - just when he needs - but then his control has to be greater, so that he wouldn't lose control. * When Alex was (now currently) with the Guardians, he was flirting with Valentina, all the time, to love and have her trust once again. * Sometimes he wants to be a prince and rule the kingdom like his real father does, but then he would have to marry his chosen girl (Valentina), which wouldn't be very thrilled to be a princess nor a queen. But then again, he likes to be a normal child, that was grown on a farm. * He loves his real parents as much as his foster parents. But they all still didn't met. * Alex still likes to scare people a bit, but that is just out of fun. * As Alex has the power of fear and nightmares, he can also get them in his own dreams. * Alex and Val have their shipping page, here. * When Alex was a partner of Pitch, they went to their life long friends, The Addams Family for a visit. The two were also pictured and it went on the Addams's picture room. Gallery Alex as a merman.jpg|Alex as a merman with his oxygen mask Alex 23.jpg|Winter clothes Alex 24.jpg|Sleeping clothes Alex 25.jpg|Home clothes Alex 26.jpg|As a prince Alex 27.jpg|As a farmer Alex 28.jpg|Late night clothes Alex 29.jpg|Alex with black eyes Alex 30.jpg|Alex in Injustice, a 'pet' to Valentina Category:Good Category:Males Category:No Center Category:Prince Category:Valentin girl Category:Adults Category:Orphans Category:Royal blood Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Power users Category:Adopted Category:Teleportation